The present invention relates to ash receivers to receive a lighted cigar or cigarette therein and put out the same, and more particularly to a drawer type ash receiver adapted to be secured to an instrument panel of a vehicle.
In known drawer type ash receivers, a container in the form of a drawer is telescopically suspended by a stationary supporting member secured to the instrument panel in such a manner that the container is air-tightly covered by the supporting member in fully closed position to extinguish sparks of cigar or cigarette ends within the container. The supporting member is generally formed in a half-box shape from sheet metal cut in a proper shape by bending both side edges and the closed end edge. There are, however, undesired slit spaces between the bent side flanges and the bent flange at the closed end. The slit spaces decrease the air-tightness of the container in fully-closed position. This creates a danger that cigar or cigarette ends stored in the container may be ignited by a fresh butt thrown in before it is fully extinguished, since the fresh butt may keep smoking and resume a fully-lit condition with the help of the air supplied through the slit spaces. To avoid this kind of danger, some sealing members have to be additionally adapted to ensure the air-tightness of the closed container.